Only Hope
by MissGirlNextDoor
Summary: Sorry it took forever to update. Lily has lived in Narnia all her life. But when the Pevensives come, will she have a new challenge to face, including a romance. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me MissGirlNextDoor. Sorry I have not updated a whole lot, but im here again. Yay! I've had a lot of comments while i was gone about my character being a "Mary Sue" so therefore I will be making so changes in the chapters to come. If you guys have any ideas to change up my charcter please feel free to tell me. Once again i hope you guys like it!**

Only Hope by: MissGirlNextDoor

Chapter 1

Lilyanna carefully watch the Pevensives and Mr. Beaver try to set a fire while Mrs. Beaver tends to the Fox. She couldn't make herself known, on Aslan's orders. The Fox winced as Mrs. Beaver tried tomend it. Lily wished that she could help. She

could find a couple mending leaves, which were common in Narnia. Not many knew how to identify plants or the animals in Narnia, they just figured whothey were by knowing their last names. Lily didn't really have a last name. To some of the

creatures in school, Lily was a strange animal. She was actually a human. Instead of hooves or horns, Lily hadhuman legs, which came with a package of a human body. Lily had normal Narnian parents but she knew that she was adopted. Her real

parents must have of slid her downstream when she was just ababy. Her adopted parents picked Lilyanna up and took her home with them. There was a fuss a while about whether she was a Daughter of Eve or not. They figured that no more

children like her hadcome downstream, they figured she was just a plain little child, which turned out not to be true. She had some kind of special magic, the power of controlling nature and its animals. Although she cancontrol nature, she cannot

get rid of this horrible winter (unfortunately). She figured she had this power when she was about 7. Lilyanna is now 15 years old, sitting the bushes, in the freezing cold,wearing only a light cloak over her long-sleeved, winter blue dress. After the

Fox left, Lily noticed fear across each Pevensives face and- something else too. She couldn't quite put her finger on stifled a silent yawn and soon enough, Lily fell into a gentle slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Oh no! They're gone!" Lily exclaimed as she leaped out of the bushes to only find smoke.

"They must have earlier than I thought," Lily sighed and something fell on her neck. She touched it. It was…water? She looked out at the landscape in front of her and everything was melting.

"Is this possible?" Lilyanna asked herself. _Can I possibly have my powers back?_, Lilyanna thought. Lily turned to a nearby branch, stuck out her hand and gently touched a branch. She lifted her hand slowly and watched as a pink blossom appears.

"Yes!" Lily cried. As she got her supplies ready to go, she heard a familiar sound. Sleigh bells. As she turned into the forest, Father Christmas was riding up in his sleigh, laughing merrily.

"Oh! Miss Lilyanna! Merry Christmas!" Father Christmas cried. He leaped out of his sleigh, his bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas," Lilyanna returned the greeting.

"I see now that you have your powers back. However, with those powers become great burdens. They may not come now but they will later on in life. Here…"

Father Christmas handed her a bow and arrows with forest green tips. Lily was actually hoping for a sword and shield but when she looked back down, she gasped. A sword and a shield were actually in her hand that time. Father Christmas laughed.

"These weapons are very special. These things can change into any two weapons that you need. Use them wisely." Father Christmas said in a serious tone.

"Thank you sir." Lily replied.

"Well I must be off," Father Christmas said as he sat in the sleigh seat. " Remember: Summer's almost here and I suggest you should get to the lake soon." Father Christmas cracked his whip and was soon off.

At first Lily didn't realize what he was talking about. As soon as she did, she ran as fast as she could, her navy cloak whipping behind her back.

_I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_but you sing it me over and over and over again_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I know, I know, it has been literally forever since I have updated. However here's the new one. Hope yall like it and I'm working on chapter 4 as well. R & R**

**MissGirlNextDoor**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3_

She hid in a bush near the river when she arrived. She was just in time. The older boy had his sword out and the wolf was trying to persuade him. After a minute, the water was just about to break. Lily needed to do something. Before she new it, Lily was out of the bush with her hand outstretched. She held up her hand to stop the water from breaking completely and the wolves to stop. The magic sprung from her hand immediately and put the spell over the land. Lily automatically ran back into the bushes before they saw her.

"What? How- Of course… I know who did this! Lily!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Beaver dear, she won't come out if you do that," Mrs. Beaver whispered.

"Lily is the Princess of Narnia. She rules over nature, creatures, and time," Mr. Beaver explained.

"Time?" asked Susan.

"Yes, thanks to her time moves quicker when you are away and when you are hear time stops in your world," Mr. Beaver said. While they were talking, Mrs. Beaver had gotten an idea.

"Princess Lilyanna!" Mrs. Beaver cried in a sing-song voice. Soon a furious Lily came out of the bushes.

"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! MY NAME IS LILY! IF YOU WANT TO ADDRESS ME, YOU- ," Lily realized that she was out of the bushes while Mrs. Beaver smiled cleverly.

"I hate you right now, Mrs. Beaver," lily said.

"I think I'll live," said Mrs. Beaver still smiling. Mr. Beaver laughed.

"Peter, Susan, Lucy, this is Lily." Mr. Beaver turned to Lily. "Lily- ," Mr. Beaver pointed to each Pevensive. "Peter, Susan, and Lucy."

"It's very nice to meet you, your majesty," Lucy said as she stepped forward.

"Pleasure is all mine, Daughter of Eve. However, please just call me Lily," replied Lily as she looked up at Peter, nearly knocking herself out. She knew Peter was handsome from the woods but, she didn't think he was that handsome in person. Peter had sandy blond hair and forget-me-not blue eyes with a sexy smile. _But, he would never fall for me_, Lily thought. _I look so original. I have dull brown hair with even duller brown eyes, while the girls at camp have bright eyes and are perky blondes!_ She turned to shore.

"We must get back to the shore before the spell breaks," Lily said, hurrying them to shore. She turned to Peter, who was getting his sword.

"Come on," Lily implored. When he was rushing back, Peter grabbed Lily's hand and led her back to shore just in time. Everything was moving again.

"We must head back to Aslan's camp as soon as possible," Mrs. Beaver mentioned. Everyone agreed. Lily stepped back, hoping there would be a patch of snow, but only found the depths of the icily cold water. She gasped and soon she felt the river on top of her.

"Oh, no!" Lucy cried.

"Hang on, Lily! We're coming!" Mr. Beaver said before Peter jumped in. The cold depths rushed over Peter's head. He went up to the surface and gasped for air.

"Peter, be careful," Susan warned while Peter swam out a little farther. He held his breath and went under. He opened his eyes, and saw that Lily was fighting a losing battle against the current. He swam to her, grabbed her waist, and pulled her to the surface. They both gasped. Susan grabbed a firm, long branch and held it out to them. They grabbed the branch and soon were on shore.

"Thank you," Lily said breathlessly as she was shivering.

"You're welcome," Peter replied as he draped his coat over her.

"I don't think you'll need those anymore. Look!" Mrs. Beaver said as she pointed to a flower that was blooming.

_So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.  
_


End file.
